The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to coolers and/or ice chests and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a bracket for use with coolers.
Various attempts have been made to provide brackets and/or interchangeable accessories to coolers.
United States Pat. App. Pub. No. 20120132657 to Seiders, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a latching mechanism/device is provided, as well as a method of maintaining a closed position between opposing first and second portions of a container. The latching mechanism includes a latch attached to the first portion and a latch keeper integrally molded to the second portion. The latch keeper includes an elongated keeper slot and a recessed pocket formed in the keeper slot, such that when at least a portion of the latch is received within the recessed pocket, the container is closed and/or sealed.
United States Pat. App. Pub. No. 20110056233 to Flaker, et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a recreational cooler with a hollow accessory shaft. The hollow shaft extends completely through the cooler from top to bottom. The hollowed area of the shaft is completely independent from the product receiving area of the cooler allowing for insertion of recreational cooler accessories. Recreational cooler accessories may include: umbrellas, fishing poles, radios, tables, cooking stands, seats, chairs, beverage bottles, cans, cups, basketball standards, and/or racks for drying beach towels. Two coolers may also be used to support each side of a volleyball net, badminton net, or tennis net.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,033 to Skeels, et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a portable accessory including a plurality of platforms having substantially planar upper surfaces for supporting the foodstuff thereon. Each platform is provided with baffled slots such that melted ice can drain downwardly therethrough. In an alternate embodiment, a plurality of spaced racks are slidably positionable within a cooler body such that the racks become spaced apart adjacent to opposed ends of a cooler body. Such racks are offset at an oblique angle so that melted ice is directed downwardly and away from the top surfaces of the platforms. In a further embodiment, a specially designed cooler is provided with slots for receiving the racks therein such that the platforms can be simultaneously employed with the racks.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,602 to Ward, et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a cooler having an integrated seat assembly, including a cooler body which can have one or more compartments. The cooler body is coupled with a seat assembly bracket by a coupling means, such as a hinge. Seat backs are integrally formed in one sidewall of the cooler body and seat bottoms are formed on the bracket, such that when the bracket is opened, it forms a seat with the seat backs. The bracket can be folded up flat against the cooler in a closed and locked position, for easy storage or transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,847 to Purvis, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes interchangeable portions of a cooler or container, having a sports logo thereon, allowing a single cooler body or container body to have a first logo at one particular time, and a second logo at another time, upon replacement of interchangeable the portions. Preferably, the portions comprise a plurality of cooler tops, each having a different sports logo, each mating directly or through interchangeable hinge portions with the same cooler body, or being secured to a planar portion of the cooler or container. Alternatives for securing the attachment to the cooler planar portion are disclosed and include adhesive, VELCRO brand fasteners, guide members, or elastomeric attaching members.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,507 to Maldonado, et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an improved insulated cooler having accessory holders detachably secured to its outer wall. An exemplary holder is provided for containerized drinks. The holder is made of a rigid plastic upper ring at the top and may have flexible fabric or mesh lower portion at the bottom such that the holders can be nested into receptacles in the top surface of the lid for convenient storage. This arrangement provides the benefit of permitting the user to access conveniently the contents of the ice chest without having to remove drinks that otherwise would be sitting on the lid of the ice chest. There also may be one or more connections on the ice chest that permit a fishing rod holder, an umbrella holder, or other accessory holder to be affixed to the cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,753 to Purvis, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes interchangeable portions of a cooler or container, having a sports logo thereon, allowing a single cooler body or container body to have a first logo at one particular time, and a second logo at another time, upon replacement of interchangeable the portions. Preferably, the portions comprise a plurality of cooler tops, each having a different sports logo, each mating directly or through interchangeable hinge portions with the same cooler body, or being secured to a planar portion of the cooler or container. Alternatives for securing the attachment to the cooler planar portion are disclosed and include adhesive, VELCRO brand fasteners, guide members, or elastomeric attaching members.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,860 to Thibodeaux, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a fisherman's cooler including a box-shaped container having a pivotable lid for covering a substantially open top portion. The lid includes an indented portion on its upper surface having measuring indicia therein for assisting a fisherman in measuring a fish. The top portion of the container includes a plurality of fishing rod holders, the diameter of which may be varied to support varying diameter fishing rods. An accessory shelf is hingedly attached to the front wall of the container for supporting various accessory items thereon. The accessory shelf may be locked in a horizontal position with a locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,182 to Junkas, et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a fishing box which incorporates the following built-in features: tackle box, seat, life preserver, fishing rod carrier, cooler, worm and minnow bait compartment, fish compartment, lid-table tray, a flip-out side table, a ruler for measuring the lengths of fish, a fish net holder, towel rack, and an accessory attachment for supporting an accessory such as a portable radio.
PCT Pub. No. WO2006009537 to Schmidt, et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes insulated ice chest coolers having accessory holders detachably secured to their outer walls or edges between their outer walls are disclosed. An exemplary holder is provided for containerized drinks. The holder can be made of a rigid plastic upper ring at the top and can have flexible fabric or mesh lower portion at the bottom such that the holders can be nested into receptacles in the top surface of the lid for convenient storage. This arrangement provides the benefit of permitting the user to access conveniently the contents of the ice chest without having to remove drinks that otherwise would be sitting on the lid of the ice chest. There also can be one or more connections on the ice chest that permit a fishing rod holder, an umbrella holder, or other accessory holder to be affixed to the cooler.
The YETI® Cooler Casting Platform article posted on flatoutfishwear.com (http://www.flatoutfishwear.com/yeti-cooler-casting-platform/) describes a YETI® cooler modified to include rod holders mounted to the sides of the cooler using stainless steel screws and adhesive sealant.
The YETI® Tie-Down Kit found for sale on the official YETI® website (store.yeticoolers.com/tie-down-kit/) describes using tie down slots in conjunction with the Tie-Down Kit to secure the cooler to a deck plate.
The YETI® Locking Bracket found for sale on the official YETI® website (store.yeticoolers.com/products/locking-bracket) describes using a locking bracket inserted through an integrated tie-down slot in order to lock the cooler to something, for example using a chain.
The Engel Tie-Down Strap Kit found for sale on the official Engel website (www.engel-usa.com/products/deepblue-accessories/engel-tie-down-strap-kit) describes using tie down slots in conjunction with the Tie-Down Strap Kit to secure the cooler to a deck plate.